User talk:Droks/Archive 3
Firster Being first on your own Talk page is just stupid. Don't delete my comments, Droks. It make me get sad feelings in pants. --20pxGuildof 20:52, 6 May 2008 (EDT) First Im first nobody else is --Droks 15:03, 6 May 2008 (EDT) First. You can't first your own page ## —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:08, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Same, also droks, cant delete my messeges, or Wizardboy hurts u! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:08, 6 May 2008 (EDT) You will just have to get sad feeling in your pants Guild of deals because on my talk page i am the boss --Droks 03:26, 7 May 2008 (EDT)MOAR VENGEANCE PLEASE!!!!!!!!11111@111!!! :Meh, only sort of... -- Armond Warblade 03:27, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Trolling armond? Or just abusing your admin? --Droks 03:29, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Point to me where it says you can strike other people's comments without their permission. -- Armond Warblade 03:42, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Well these stupid posts arent of vital importance auron said i could remove them you really just make more trouble as far as im concerned also look at igor up there violating no personal attacks it looks like a threat to me. Last time i checked people got band for threats I guess the rules only matter when you use them to get what you want --Droks 03:48, 7 May 2008 (EDT)MOAR VENGEANCE PLEASE FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!!!!!!11111@111!!!ELEVENONE! :::::How is that violating NPA. Don't invite trolling so much and people will leave you alone. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 03:50, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Auron said "yes, just revert the stupidity. The entire "FIRST" section can be removed if you don't care about it. "Just to clarify" has actual content, though; you'll want to archive that instead of removing it. -Auron 20:34, 11 April 2008 (EDT)" Basically, random pointless spam that annoys you can be removed. Actual content should not be blanked - if you want it off your talk, archive it. Igor, he can delete your messages if they're random pointless spam. I just get pissed when people go around to random talk pages and blank all of your comments and nothing but your comments. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 05:54, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Now who would do that? --20pxGuildof 15:11, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, but Wizardboy, saying First, Second, Third on every archieve is a long-term tradition on here, so it isnt spam or anything pointless so there was no reason to delete it, and just deleting stuff is against the rules. Droks should stop be that fucking serious. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:19, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It's a bad tradition and it is spam. -- Armond Warblade 18:31, 11 May 2008 (EDT) By being first on talk pages, you can prove to everyone you're a super awesome guy. So it's not pointless at all! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:24, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :And deleting that causing trolling and drama wont make any good to Droks. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:26, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::wow bored now. You just arent getting this. Its not even my build, but all youve got to say is about the build. My only point here is that ether prodigy is energy management and you can dig yourself a whole trying to deny it some more if you want . If you have an issue with E/Rt take it up with OnmONmoNoN who made the build . It doesnt have anything to do with vengeance or re s skills you bring that up because your got nothing else to argue wit or what ?zzzzzzz same old wtf? i haven't made one single build on this wiki you scrub. i swear to god ima gank you then you can have one of your teammates help you out with Vengence. FULL...OF...FAIL Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:25, 11 May 2008 (EDT) powerfull friends hao powerfull? mega powerfull? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:45, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :They throw boners. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:09, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Godammit we need a boner throwing picture now... Please, no pornography (I'm looking at you, Ricky). --20pxGuildof 18:55, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::In soviet Rosshia Boners throw YOU!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:02, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Drok you are win. After truly realising your brilliance with creating builds in PvX, I truly believe you are an intelligent and unique member, not only to PvX, but to the Guild Wars community. I think you should ignore the Nazi Noobs such as Igor etc. I want you to keep creating these epic builds with a VENGEANCE! After all you are a rank 5 Gladiator and I bet the others are just glad1 noobs. Your Everlasting Fan, Amorality 08:38, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :I was reading these builds at work and I almost lol'd out loud. Great stuff, keep em coming! --Wazzaa4u 18:36, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::SOCK!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:37, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::Chill out Crossfire. They are not. ~~ 18:41, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::"fire burns"--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:47, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::"wind blows"? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:47, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::"water falls" -- Mafaraxas 04:12, 28 May 2008 (EDT) yes, I realize I'm 11 days late :::::::blargh im ded x.x --71.229 04:29, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Multipass! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:35, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The irony of Crossfire calling Droks a sock... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:36, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::He was calling Amorality and Wazzaa4u socks IMO. but yeah, hella ironiminy.--Reason.decrystallized 14:02, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Me a sock? Oo I got better things to do...such as...lemme think...playing the game? Wazzaa4u 15:07, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Vengeance It's fine if you think it's a good skill and run it, but please stop adding it as a variant to builds when the community doesn't agree. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:41, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :No, Vengeance is only good on a MoR Interrupt Mesmer hero in PvE, but thats it. ::No, Vengeance isn't good with anything. Sure, some extra damage may seem cool, but then killing the guy midspike/chain/whatever he was doing won't accomplish anything. --20pxGuildof 22:23, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Except no death penalty is pretty leet. moush 22:59, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::prefer death penalty over having to res every 30 seconds Antiarchangel TROLL 05:06, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Hey guys Ive had aweome idea for a build hang on... --Droks 02:20, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Check it out tell me what you think Build:R/Mo_Resurrector --Droks 02:30, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::lol why ranger? QQ ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:13, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::You recommend using Oath Shot or traps on a non-ranger? did you even read the build? --Droks 22:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) TROLL seriously, troll = you, nobody can be that bad Antiarchangel TROLL 20:16, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Aye stop making moar work for evul admins. >:3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:20, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Once against you come on my talk page just to insult me I thought this would stop after the new no trolling policy. Just give it a rest . Having vengance on the bar doesnt make it the worst build ever.I didnt get rank 5 gladiator by being bad at the game --Droks 23:01, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::we should sync RA together to get rank 6 glad. moush 23:28, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol @ "glad ranks make me gud" -- Armond Warblade 18:41, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Any jerkhole who atleast participates in RA can get glad ranks, regardless of build. As long as your other teammates are good enough to pull your weight, you'll be fine! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:43, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I always feel like the other 3 are pulling me down xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:45, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: "I didnt get rank 5 gladiator by being bad at the game" The evidence points to the contrary.і†оκαҐυ 15:48, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Poor girl. xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:49, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yeye, ra hates me and the feeling is mutual >.< -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:52, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I liek saccing with BiP in RA. xP --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:53, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::The ppl i get in my team always talk like that too ;3 ! -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:55, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::They kno I liek saccing with BiP? :O --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:57, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::No, they kno they so baed they better get the battle over quickly :3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:59, 1 June 2008 (EDT) RA Sync If you ever want to, PM im in game. I'll run anything you suggest, interested to see what you have to roll with. IGN:Mimi Misery - 17:10, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh and unless you want to be trolled in game, I wouldn't put your IGN here, just PM me ;) - 17:12, 30 May 2008 (EDT) But then sombeody edited it to make it worser and put it in testing and featured on the first page stupid assholes anything for a cheap laugh was me btw :) 'Antiarchangel TROLL 14:25, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Droks mast die! >:( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:27, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::THats noting to be proud of troll --Droks 08:04, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::You keep making those builds, just extra work for admins deleting them, Troll = U Droks! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:19, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Theres nothing wrong with my builds their very effective just these backawrds thinkings stone ages dont see innovations when they see it. Its your loss anyway I have many good builds recently but I dont share them. Do you know that GvG build where they use conjure and strength of honor I invented it but i dont need the recognition if Id put it on here everyone wuold have laughed and it would be PvS:WELL or voted bad and now look everyone wants it nefed --Droks 08:22, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::lol droks invented strength of honor on gvg builds Antiarchangel TROLL 08:23, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::thats almost epic worthy tbh Antiarchangel TROLL 08:26, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I lolled, Droks, you dumbass, tgop guilds invent meta, go make yourself a GUILD GET IT TO TOP 100 THEN SHITE ABOUT INVENTING SOMETHING. oops caps, cba changing. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:29, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes i had the idea ages ago but I dont mind like i said I dont want the recognition and it doesnt matter to me if you believe me . You dont have to be in a top100 guild to know how skills work you know what they say theres no smoke without fire, Before I bought this game I even made builds I can see what the skills are on forums and wiki --Droks 08:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lol, at the time you thought about it was either non-meta (inferior to something) or already in use by good players. QQ Srsly dont make urself look moar stupid than you are. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:43, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::wow you must be gw god, making gud builds without knowing what meta is, or how the game works or anything Antiarchangel TROLL 08:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I invented the internet. I don't want credit, though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:56, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You know, actually Skakid invented the universe and he wants credit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:58, 3 June 2008 (EDT) I noticed a lot of your builds have vengeance, i only have one thing to say... WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 12:21, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :you know ur bad when fire tock gets on you Antiarchangel TROLL 16:00, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Yea, droks and fire tock should join forces to unleash some beastly builds. moush 20:48, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::TBH, Tock, you and Droks are almost at a dead heat is failure. The only difference is that you know that Vengeance is a pile of horseshit. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:08, 2 June 2008 (EDT) whatever I let my builds talk for myself its clear who the noob is --Droks 08:07, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::You? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:18, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Vengeance owns in Strong Like Bearway. That much of a buffed war with +25% damage? Yes plz — Skakid 08:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Ench removal. :> --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 07:45, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::sarcasm Antiarchangel TROLL 15:05, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::sarcasm on teh intarnets iz phail.--Reason.decrystallized 14:22, 19 June 2008 (EDT) /cough "This is not me: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Droks It is a immature trolling idiot trying to dirty my good name. Probably someone like Igor." Good job, now you're an immature troll! Don't NPA on your page or an admin can/will ban you (trust me, I know). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:29, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Where do you come up with this stuff, Droks? Seriously. Awesomely "WTF?". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:34, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ +1 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:35, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Its obviously someone else from this wiki. Read those edits I listed its nothing like me. Hopefully he will be banned soon. --Droks 07:37, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah but you're like, "It's not me! I'm a nice guy! I'd never say stuff like that! Maybe it's Igor. He's a faggot." Just so amusing. Also, there's not really a reputation for you to uphold so why worry about what someone on another website does? Even if they use the same or a similar username? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:46, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Because people think its me. Their saying things like "its droks its what he does" but it isnt I wouldnt do those things and Im sorry for the people who this person is vandaling I hate vanadls. I said its igor because I very strongly suspect it is. It sounds like him from the way he talks and its the sort of thing he would do but Ill remove that if Im not allowed to say it --Droks 07:54, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Yo, Droks ownz, everyone piss off — Skakid 12:00, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :^ - 12:05, 7 June 2008 (EDT) There you go looks like your saint Igor has given himself away Panic and Geuild of Deals. check this edit: http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Frvwfr2&diff=558019&oldid=557290 Trying to make me look bad again and its just like his edits on the other wiki where he does the same. --Droks 12:34, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :too bad im not igor, think of somebody else who thinks ur an idiot. LOLFAILLOL 12:36, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, everyone? Rupert=Hawt 16:38{GMT}7-06-MMVIII :::Remember that Droks has strong friends. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:43, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::See what Im talking about Guild of deals? Thats fine nobody cares but I say one minor thing and I should be crucifeid . Im sure you will twist it somehow you are so good at it you should be a backing dancer for Chubby Checker. ::::Igor it is obviously you why dont you just give it up you will run out of open proxiec soon and you arent funny . I f you ever want to have unban you need to not do this stuff that got you band in the first place --Droks 12:44, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I never said Igor was a saint. In fact he's a dumbass. I just don't rub his face in everything that goes wrong for him. Except the state of Russia but I haven't done that in ages because he actually gets upset about that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:48, 7 June 2008 (EDT) lolwut? Yo i'm just joining in because making fun of droks is funny. Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:45, 16 June 2008 (EDT) I know I'm not pro either, but honestly, isn't this guy just joking around?86.86.36.63 04:08, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :No. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::At least we're pretty sure he's serious. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 12:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::it's bad when the nicest thing you can say about someone is that they're probably trolling.--Reason.decrystallized 14:23, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Friends List Anyone on that list is SUPER leet. Dirk150 11:38, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :I was flattered, STFU Dirk. - 11:42, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::...Huh? -- Armond Warblade 12:15, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::I'm flattered, even though it linked wrong <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:31, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks man, I love you too. moush 16:00, 18 June 2008 (EDT) I think someone is a little envious<3 Brandnew. 16:31, 18 June 2008 (EDT) GodBox do you know someone called Godliest is pretending to be you? He changed my page just a warning Ive had people pretend to be me aswell --Droks 09:34, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :You do realise godbox IS godliest...? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:35, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Quote this. Quote this now. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::You guys are easily fooled just because his name says GodBox why dont you put your mouse over it see it says Godliest its not really him hes just made his signature look like GodBoxs --Droks 09:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Stop trolling, Droks. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:50, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::User:Godbox does not exist. Godliest just signs using "Godbox", has for quite a while now. - 09:52, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Dear droks; You probably already know the things I'm going to say and troll the living daylight out of this wiki; but I'll tell you anyway. GodBox=Godliest; he adapted his signature so it wouldn't say godliest but godbox instead. This because I think Godliest has a strange fetish for boxes. Love you forever. <3 Bai. Brandnew. 09:53, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Sorry guys I swear thare was someone called Godbox and he helped me in the ricky wars but guess he changed his name or I didnt notice his real name . Panics: what have we said about this a if all your gonna do is troll me with the same one line you may as well not sayanything thanks --Droks 09:59, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, he was godliest back then aswell. Brandnew. 10:01, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Stop being so epic...I can't take it anymore. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:02, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If you check through the archives on the User talk:Godliest, you'll see he is in fact the Godbox that helped you in the Ricky wars. - 10:04, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::An exchange of about 20 posts over 1 day resulting in a ban for some kind of video-game-mafia-style threats is not a war. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:13, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Guild wars isn't a war either. live with it. Brandnew. 10:14, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::He doesn't even know who his powerful friends are anymore :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:16, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::There's several theoretical wars in Guild Wars. And nearly constant battles between Guilds. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:19, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::First of all Panic there were 2 wars thats why i said the ricky wars not war. The 1st one was a heroic victory and he learned a powerful lesson that day I will always remember it . The second war was har there were casualites on both sides. It doesnt haves to have swords or guns to be a war --Droks 10:23, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I learned such a powerful lesson.... what was it again? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:26, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::It doesnt haves to have swords or guns to be a war That part was awesome. Brandnew. 10:27, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Yes...no swords or guns, but there were casualties, still. People were going hand to hand combat? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:28, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Laser beams tbh. Brandnew. 10:30, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Droks, you're making me lol irl, it wasn't a war it was an ONLINE ARGUEMENT between 2 immature people. There was casualties on neither sides in either of them, apart from the fact pretty much everyone here thinks you're a troll and thinks everything you say is laughable. What the hell lesson did he learn? He couldnt give a shit if he got a ban or warning. Neither of them were victories or defeats, IT WAS AN ONLINE ARGUEMENT its impossible to win. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:31, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Whatever you say, Droks Quixote. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:32, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Rawr i thought we were friends --Droks 10:34, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Rawr hates you D:< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:35, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Fine i dont care dont need him --Droks 10:36, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I was gonna say i never implied that, which I didn't. I simply pointed out the stupidity of assuming an arguement on the internet has any meaning at all. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:37, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::The internet is one big e-penis measurament contest anyway, its one big discussion. Brandnew. 10:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Friends can call each other stupid occasionally, but Rawr isn't on your friends list I noticed. - 10:39, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Sorry I got him mixed up with skakid --Droks 10:41, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Go ahead, throw him a boner! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:45, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::: <¬ «Ðêjh»]]'' '''(talk)'' 10:49, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Relax guys. Don't get silenced. Dragnmn talk 13:54, 19 June 2008 (EDT) <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:59, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :Lol, watching any conversation between ricky and droks is better than making builds. Frans 14:41, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yup. Dragnmn talk 16:04, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ricky Wars > Guild Wars? Dirk150 16:39, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Credit where credit is due I didn't notice your build until you said something. I came up with the idea on a fluke while ingame. I put your build under See Also section. Next time speak up in discussion page :D EoD Itzl 17:56, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Thanks for that your a good guy --Droks 09:32, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Trolling Droks, I have looked through most of your contributions from the joining date and made an assumption that infact you are a highly skilled troll as opposed to a bad player, what you do is post contreversial information to this site while taking a role of a victim, that way you rather skillfuly lead one group of people on another group of people or cause minor discruption. My respect to you for being possibly one and only skilled and actual Troll on this site and my report on you as trolling is not welcome here. :) --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:07, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :I consider Droks to be a highly skilled player, with slightly off-beat feelings about the value of certain skills and certain combinations. If you look through most of his builds, they are usually 90% solid, with one very strange aspect about them. I would very much like to play with Droks in game, but he never responded to my request to pm me in game :< Calling Droks a troll is not particularly productive, some of my fondest experiences in this community have arisen because of Droks, also analysing the "Useful Healer" skill bar actually improved my monking. Three cheers for Droks! - 07:19, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::I find it strange that his every build has some weird aspect to it. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:24, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::What is more he keps repeating that "aspect" in all his future builds no matter how the community doesnt like it to be there. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:26, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Go look at Avatar Kuzon's or Eyekwah's builds. Lots of people who end up putting weird stuff in their builds, usually the most prolific people. All the non-weird builds have been done by now. Old game is old. - 07:27, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Looked at those users, Kuzon is almost perfectly fine, Eyek just is not skilled at all. They are not like Drok's, their builds even if weird have some veriety to them, Droks, while being a good player repeats the same disruptive thing over and over like substituting Vengeance or Light of Dwayna to solid bars that tags for high end pvp, this way some people frek out, some people feel sorry for the guy and the fight starts. Droks also plays a victim way too much. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I said I wouldn't get involved in this debate, and I won't, but lemme just say this: Trolling is annoyance. If Droks spammed "lolfag" on peoples userpages and just said "sucks" or something like that, it would be trolling. He just maybe lacks a good understanding of the game, which is no where near a violation of trolling. His "substitutions" are just another example of my reasoning above, where he just thinks that 1 res may be better than the other. Droks is hardly a troll. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:43, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oh, my point about Kuzon is that he intentionally makes builds that use all monks and things, because he is interested in playing in that style, not that his build are horribad. - 07:44, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Also, not all Droks builds are weird, he does have one vetted one. - 07:45, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Annoyance is annoyance, trolling is which he does, he attacks other users with silly statements such as him having powerful friends or that Godliest and Godbox are two different users some people think he is stupid, others think he does it on porpose, both groups start to fight over it. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:42, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I am in the third group who just thinks Droks is awesome. <3 Droks. - 14:02, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Your obsiouvly made your mind up so theres not really anything I can do to prove that Im not a troll but then it doesnt really matter to me so long as you dont constantly post "troll" on my page and after everything i say like Pnic does. For me thats more like trolling than anything i do . Theres nothing wrong with my builds please have a look User:Droks#My_builds I find unorthodox skill combinations it doesnt always work the best but every now and again I come up with something brilliant --Droks 07:04, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :At least you try, thats better then 6/8th of us;) Brandnew. 07:12, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::And you don't rage PvX because your builds get trashed. Go Droks! d(^.^)b ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:14, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::But you are a very slimy person Droks. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:05, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Except I only post it after the comments where you are either trolling or just being incredibly stupid. Such as the one about all of us being easily duped by Godliest's signature... after you were told by Rawr that "Godbox IS Godliest". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Droks I really do love you, I hope you know that. — Skakid 04:31, 23 June 2008 (EDT) tr0000ll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll TrollTroll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll TrollTroll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll TrollTroll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll TrollTroll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll TrollTroll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll TrollTroll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Troll Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:33, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :I reported you to be banned. This is not nice. moush 02:42, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::A ban?! oh NOOOOOOEZ! I don't contribute in any way other than helping out some builds anyways... not a big deal...hopefully the admins will hear you. Let's see how long the ban takes. Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:50, 23 June 2008 (EDT)